Hembusan Napas
by Hikari Shourai
Summary: "Aku teringat masa-masa itu… masa-masa dimana kita berjuang untuk bernapas demi kebersamaan yang hampir hilang."/ROSAL/Oneshoot


**Disclaimer: **Selamanya Senyuu punya Haruhara Robinson. Dan Alba itu milik Ross #bukan

**Warnings: **angst gak jadi, shonen-ai, _cursing_

**Word count: **2,229

**Summary: **"aku teringat masa-masa itu… masa-masa dimana kita berjuang untuk bernapas demi kebersamaan yang hampir hilang."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hembusan Napas<strong>

"Kau harus istirahat."

Pemuda di hadapannya hanya tersenyum, ia tengah menggendong seorang balita berambut pirang. Balita itu tampak sangat nyaman berada di lengan pemuda berjas putih itu. Tangan mungilnya mencengkram jas putih yang dikenakan sang pemuda.

"Dokter, saya serius…" Shion dapat merasakan dahinya berkedut menahan kesal. Iris merahnya menatap pemuda yang tengah menggendong balita itu dengan tajam. Namun tampaknya tatapan itu tidak begitu berarti di hadapan dokter spesialis anak itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, dokter Shion," ujarnya. Ia menimang anak itu di lengannya. Balita itu tertawa, dan tawa balita itu merangsang sang dokter untuk kembali mengulas sebuah senyum lembut.

"Dokter Alba," tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut merah muda menginterupsi pembicaraan kedua dokter spesialis itu, kakinya yang terbalut sepatu hak hitam melangkah ke arah kedua pemuda itu dengan anggun. Wanita itu tersenyum melihat balita yang berada di lengan salah seorang dokter.

Iris safir balita itu bergulir, ia lalu merentangkan tangannya ke arah wanita bersurai _bubblegum_ itu, "Mama!"

Dokter Alba terkekeh, ia lalu menyerahkan balita itu ke orangtuanya. Ia menatap anak itu dengan iris _hazel_ besarnya, "nah Lym, disuntik itu tidak sakit kan? Bulan depan kemari lagi ya? Nanti dokter kasih permen sehabis disuntik~!" ujar dokter itu dengan keceriaan seorang anak-anak. Balita bernama Lym itu mengangguk riang. Dokter berambut cokelat itu tidak begitu tinggi, sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menyesuaikan tingginya dengan tinggi Lym yang digendong ibunya, "Lym anak yang pintar dan baik," kali ini ia berujar pada sang ibu. Wanita itu tersenyum dan bergumam terima kasih sebelum pamit undur diri.

Sepeninggal wanita itu dan Lym, dokter bersurai _raven_ itu langsung menarik tangan sang dokter anak. Alba tahu kemana mereka akan berakhir. Ia menuruti rekan kerjanya dan melangkah dengan langkah yang agak terseret.

=xxx=

"Berhenti bekerja terlalu keras…" Dokter Shion melemparkan sebuah amplop cokelat besar ke atas meja praktiknya. Ekspresinya gusar, terlihat dari iris _crimson_ yang teralih dari wajah dokter bergelar Sp.A dihadapannya.

Tangan pemuda beriris _hazel_ itu meraih amplop yang setengah terbuka itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Ternyata itu adalah hasil _CT scan_ yang dilakukannya beberapa bulan lalu. Diamatinya selembar foto hitam-putih itu. Matanya terpaku pada sebuah bulatan berwarna kelabu yang cukup besar di paru-paru kirinya, "dokter… ini…"

"Tumor… tumor di dalam paru-paru kirimu," potong spesialis pulmonologi itu. Matanya menatap pemuda di hadapannya, ada sorot kekhawatiran disana, "ukurannya membesar dari _CT scan_ sebelumnya."

Alba terdiam. Perlahan ditaruhnya kembali hasil _CT scan_ itu ke dalam amplop cokelat. Kemudian mendorong amplop itu dari hadapannya ke hadapan Shion yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Kau harus berhenti bekerja dan menjalani terapi…" pemuda berambut hitam itu memijat pelipisnya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia menasehati koleganya itu. Saking seringnya ia menasehati pemuda itu, ia kini sudah dapat menerka jawaban yang akan diberikan pemuda _brunet_ itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir."

Kesabaran Shion habis sudah, pemuda berkulit pucat itu beranjak berdiri dan menghantam meja praktiknya dengan kedua kepalan tangannya. Ini adalah pertama kali emosinya meledak di tempat umum. Biasanya ia akan menunggu hingga ia sampai di apartemennya, barulah ia mengeluarkan amarahnya. Tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa, karena objek yang membuatnya meledak ada di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan iris kenari yang membulat karena kaget.

"_You-are-fucking-sick-Alba-Fruhling," _desis Shion. Iris merahnya menatap Alba tajam. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat-erat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Kukunya mulai melukai telapak tangannya sendiri.

"_I know… but I can't stop now…_"

Alba menundukkan kepalanya sehingga sebagian rambut cokelat susunya menutupi wajahnya, "aku tahu waktuku tak banyak…"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu! Kau masih bisa terapi! Kau bisa sembuh!" sergah dokter spesialis pulmonologi itu. Satu tangannya mengacak rambut _raven-_nya sendiri, tanda ia stress. Jelas ia stress, ia tidak mau kehilangan mataharinya, ia tidak mau kehilangan senyum pemuda yang ia kasihi itu.

Pemuda mungil di hadapannya tertawa kecil, tawa yang terlihat dipaksakan, "sembuh? Dengan jenis kanker SCLC dan stadium IIIA?"

Shion membisu, ditundukkannya kepalanya sehingga tirai _raven_ menutupi wajahnya. Penyataan Alba membuat hatinya sakit. Orang dengan stadium IIIA hanya memiliki tiga belas persen kemungkinan untuk bertahan hidup selama lima tahun. Shion menggigit bibirnya, '_setidaknya masih ada kemungkinan, selama kemungkinan itu tidak nol persen, maka masih ada harapan…'_ batinnya.

"Kau tahu kan… menjadi dokter anak adalah impianku?"

Shion mengangkat kepalanya, ditatapnya pemuda berkaos oranye yang dilapisi jas putih itu. Tentu saja ia tahu, ia dan Alba sudah sekian tahun bersama. Semua impian, harapan, rahasia, kesedihan, dan keinginan pemuda itu telah diketahuinya. Intinya ia tahu segala hal tentang Alba.

Termasuk penyakitnya…

"Aku tidak akan mengalah pada penyakitku, aku akan jadi dokter anak hingga tua nanti, tenanglah," sebuah senyuman kekanakan terulas di bibirnya. Ia menatap rekan kerjanya itu dengan lembut. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk-nepuk bahu Shion, "ups… aku lupa aku ada janji dengan pasien. Aku permisi dulu ya, dokter Shion!"

Blam! Pintu ruang praktik Shion tertutup bersamaan dengan keluarnya Alba dari ruangannya. Dokter pulmonologi itu menggeram pelan, ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi kulitnya. Ia mendongak, satu lengannya menutupi matanya, "bodoh… bodoh… imbisil…"

"Kau pikir aku mau belajar menjadi seorang ahli pulmonologi itu karena siapa…?"

=xxx=

"Dokter Alba~!"

Pemuda yang tengah merapikan kertas di meja praktiknya menoleh, seulas senyum riang terlukis di bibirnya meskipun ia merasakan rasa lelah yang luar biasa. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan pertemuannya dengan pasiennya.

"Ruki-chan…"

Gadis berusia tujuh tahun bersurai merah muda itu tersenyum lebar, ketika Alba berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis itu, Ruki langsung memeluknya erat. Ruki adalah keponakan Alba. Gadis mungil ini sering datang ke apartemennya ataupun tempatnya bekerja setiap pulang sekolah untuk menunggu ayah dan ibunya menjemputnya. Alba pun sudah menganggap Ruki seperti adiknya sendiri, begitupun Ruki yang menganggap Alba sebagai kakaknya.

"Alba-san akhir-akhir ini terlalu sibuk…" gadis kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Alba-san selalu pulang malam, makanya hari ini Ruki datang untuk menyeret Alba-san pulang!"

Pemuda beriris _hazel_ itu tertawa, ia membelai rambut panjang gadis mungil itu, "tapi aku sedang sibuk, Ruki-chan…" ia terbatuk, "… banyak anak-anak yang sakit akhir-akhir ini…"-batuk lagi-, "mungkin gara-gara musim pancaroba?"

Gadis itu mendengus, "padahal Alba-san juga sakit…" gumamnya, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "pokoknya aku mau Alba-san pulang! Ruki kesepian!" seru gadis itu ngotot. Alba paham maksud anak itu, Ruki tidak ingin kakak kesayangannya kelelahan, "oh ya, apakah Alba-san sudah makan? Tadi di rumah Ruki lihat roti bakar milik Alba-san masih utuh, Alba-san tidak sarapan ya?"

Alba menatap iris berwarna sakura besar milik keponakannya, haruskah ia berbohong lagi…? "Aku sudah sarapan kok tadi, jangan khawatir~!" ujarnya bohong sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Ruki, kemudian mengusapnya dengan lembut. Sejujurnya ia malas makan karena tidak napsu makan. Kini tubuhnya kurus karena jarangnya ia mengkonsumsi makanan bergizi. Berat badannya pun turun dengan drastis.

Tiba-tiba ia kembali terbatuk. Kali ini batuknya lebih keras. Dibawanya satu tangannya untuk menutupi mulutnya. Ia tidak mau Ruki tertular virus yang diidapnya. Ketika ia menjauhkan tangannya, matanya terbelalak.

Cairan merah kental berbau amis menodai telapak tangannya...

Mendadak rasa nyeri menyerang paru-parunya. Dicengkramnya dadanya dengan tangannya yang ternoda, tidak mempedulikan warna merah yang kini menodai kaos oranye dan jas putihnya. Peluh mulai menuruni pelipisnya, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan yang amat sangat. Iapun mulai merasakan sulitnya bernapas, seakan-akan ada batu yang mengganjal di rongga paru-parunya. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar rasa sakitnya segera hilang, ia tidak mau dilihat dalam keadaan seperti ini oleh Ruki… ataupun Shion.

"Alba! Dokter Alba!"

Suara Shion yang memanggil namanyalah yang terakhir ia dengar sebelum kegelapan menyelimuti indera penglihatannya.

=xxx=

Irama yang diciptakan oleh detak jam dinding seakan mengejek sosok yang terbaring lemas di ranjang itu. Tetes-tetes cairan infus mengalir ke selang yang tertanam di lengan kirinya. Sebuah tabung oksigen yang tersambung ke masker hijaunya turut meramaikan keadaan ruangan serba putih itu. Bunyi '_pip_' yang terdengar setiap tiga detik sekali menggema di ruangan sepi itu.

Pemuda _brunet_ itu menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan tatapan kosong. Ia baru saja terbangun sekian detik yang lalu dan kini tengah memproses keadaannya saat ini. Mata sayunya bergulir perlahan ke arah jendela di sisi kanannya, jendela yang menunjukkan sinar matahari dengan warna kemerahan yang cantik. Sudah sore huh…?

"Alba, kau sudah bangun," suara baritone yang khas memecah keheningan ruangan yang ditempatinya, tanpa perlu menolehpun ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Suara itu… suara yang menyemangatinya untuk terus melawan penyakitnya… suara yang tidak henti-hentinya memberikannya semangat untuk terus hidup…

"Ruki-chan sudah kuantar ke apartemen, ia menangis karena kau ambruk di hadapannya. Kau seharusnya bersyukur karena aku tidak sengaja lewat di depan ruang praktekmu," ujar pemilik suara baritone itu berbohong. Sejak awal ia memang sudah berada di depan ruang praktek sang dokter spesialis anak, ia mengawasi gerak-gerik koleganya…

Sekaligus kekasihnya.

Awal dari hubungan keduanya adalah sahabat, pertama mereka berkenalan ketika Alba baru saja duduk di bangku SMP dan Shion sudah menginjak kelas tiga SMP. Persahabatan mereka berlanjut di SMA. Dan ketika keduanya menginjak universitas, barulah hubungan terlarang itu terjalin. Saat itu Alba masih mahasiswa baru sedangkan Shion baru saja menyelesaikan skripsi kedokterannya. Jangan tanya mengapa Shion sudah menyelesaikan S1-nya di usia yang sangat muda, dia adalah seorang jenius.

Alba tersenyum tipis, ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari terbenamnya sang mentari diluar sana.

"Seandainya kau mau diterapi-…"

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka diterapi?" Alba memotong kata-kata Shion, "rasanya aneh, rambutku rontok, aku tidak bisa makan, kaki dan tanganku kesemutan… aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun, Shion…"

Alba memejamkan matanya, "aku ingin tetap berguna untuk anak-anak itu, aku ingin membuat mereka tersenyum, aku ingin mereka sehat. Oleh karena itu aku tidak bisa berhenti sekarang, aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku ma-…"

"Jangan konyol! Kau ini dokter! Seorang dokter harus mempedulikan kesehatannya sendiri dulu, baru orang lain!" Shion memotong kata-kata pemuda manis itu, iris merahnya berkilat-kilat marah. Ada setitik kesedihan di iris krisan itu, "kau-… kau akan baik-baik saja… aku akan berusaha semampuku…" dokter bersurai _raven_ itu berjalan mendekati ranjang Alba, dengan lembut diraihnya tangan pemuda itu dan digenggamnya dengan hati-hati, seakan Alba adalah bunga dandelion yang rapuh.

"Shion…"

Iris _hazel_ itu sudah kehilangan binarnya. Hanya kekosongan dan kehampaan yang tersisa.

"Istirahatlah… aku janji, kau akan sehat kembali…"

Sebuah senyum terulas di bibir pemuda bersurai cokelat susu itu, "terima kasih… Shion…"

=xxx=

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, Shion."

Pemuda beriris _crimson_ itu tersenyum tipis. Dilepaskannya sepatunya beserta jaketnya. Kakinya yang beralaskan kaos kaki putih menginjak lantai kayu apartemen mereka berdua.

Ya, mereka berdua, Alba dan Shion. Keduanya kini tinggal di apartemen yang sama.

Shion melangkah lebih dalam dan menemukan sosok yang tengah duduk di sofa. Aroma masakan yang tersaji di atas meja makan mengusik indra penciumannya.

"Bagaimana operasinya?" tanya pemuda berambut brunet itu. Ia tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang sempat pudar dua tahun yang lalu. Di pangkuannya terdapat sebuah buku yang cukup tebal. Pemuda itu mengenakan kaos putih dengan gambar rubah berwarna oranye dan celana hijau pendek.

"Sukses, kedua suami istri itu begitu beruntung mempunyai jaringan paru dan golongan darah yang sama. Dokter Foyfoy juga cukup cekatan ketika pembedahan," ujarnya sekenanya sembari duduk di sisi kekasihnya, satu tangannya meraih pinggang pemuda brunet disampingnya, "kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Rona merah terulas di pipi Alba, raut wajahnya begitu bahagia, "Lym-chan sekarang sudah masuk SD! Hanya tinggal satu imunisasi lagi~ oh lalu ada juga pasien baru, namanya Salt dan Zwei. Salt umur lima tahun, sedangkan Zwei umur enam tahun! Mereka berdua sangat manis! Yah meskipun Salt agak pendiam sih… lalu, lalu-…"

Sementara Alba melanjutkan ocehannya, Shion mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Bukan, bukan mendengarkan ceritanya, melainkan mendengarkan suara Alba. Suara manis itu. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Alba menarik napas di setiap jedanya. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana mata itu berbinar-binar ketika membicarakan soal anak-anak kecil yang lucu.

Ini adalah pemandangan yang diimpikannya dua tahun lalu, dan kini impiannya menjadi kenyataan…

"Shion?"

Pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu menggumam.

"Shion? Apa kau mendengarkan ceritaku?"

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk.

Alba menghela napas, ia mau mengomel namun ia teringat akan pengorbanan Shion. Ia tidak akan pernah sampai hati untuk mengomel ataupun menegur kekasihnya itu.

Tangan kanannya menyentuh tangan kanan Shion yang merangkul pinggangnya. Sebuah dentingan ringan antara dua logam yang melingkar di jari manis mereka menyadarkan Shion dari lamunannya. Ia menatap pemuda beriris _hazel_ itu.

"Shion…"

Perlahan pemuda beriris krisan itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang dokter spesialis anak itu. Ia mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pinggang langsing Alba. Hidungnya menghirup aroma vanilla yang selalu melekat di tubuh pemuda itu seakan-akan vanilla adalah aroma khas tubuhnya, "maaf… aku teringat masa-masa itu… masa-masa dimana kita berjuang untuk bernapas demi kebersamaan yang hampir hilang."

Iris karamel Alba membulat, namun kemudian ekspresinya melembut. Tangan kirinya ia bawa untuk membelai tirai _raven_ Shion. Tentu saja ia ingat masa-masa itu. Masa-masa dimana ia berada diantara hidup dan mati. Shion lah yang menyelamatkannya dari kematian. Pemuda itu mendonorkan lobus kiri paru-parunya agar dirinya bisa bernapas kembali dua tahun lalu.

Ia ingat bagaimana Foyfoy (seorang dokter bedah yang juga merupakan rekannya di rumah sakit) menceritakan ketidak-raguan Shion ketika pemuda _raven_ itu dinyatakan dapat menjadi donor hidup untuk dirinya. Ia juga menceritakan soal kebulatan tekad Shion meskipun nyawa keduanya menjadi taruhan. Namun akhirnya operasi berlangsung dengan sukses. Keduanya hidup dan dapat bernapas dengan baik.

Ia selamat dari jeratan maut karena Shion. Ia dapat bernapas karena Shion. Ia hidup sampai sekarang karena Shion…

Setahun setelah transplantasi paru, Alba menerima hadiah yang luar biasa indah di hari ulang tahunnya. Hadiah itu kini setia melingkar di tangan kanan jari manisnya dan jari manis Shion. Hadiah yang begitu simple namun berarti.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Mereka tidak butuh kata-kata untuk mengekspresikan rasa cinta mereka. Cukup hembusan napas dan belaian lembut, serta tatapan penuh kasih.

**=FIN=**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope it's decent enough to contribute to Senyuu fandom ;; w ;; I feel really bad for keep spamming this fandom uuuuu ;;;**

**RnR or CnC please! They're my fuels for making more ficts : 'D**

Sign,

HiShou~


End file.
